


Grevillea

by iisaax



Series: Inflorescence [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Eloping, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Other, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Trans Character, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iisaax/pseuds/iisaax
Summary: The proposal was easy enough. Maybe a little long, but easy in the end. All that was left was to plan the actual wedding.Thinking back, Steve doesn’t know why it was ever an ordeal in the first place.-gre·vil·le·a/ɡriˈvilēə/1. an evergreen tree or shrub bearing conspicuous flowers that lack petals2. represents a request to elope





	Grevillea

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!!!! A bit nervous to post this for some reason - it's awfully short. It was originally going to be added to [Posy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767922/chapters/36678252) but I decided I wanted it to be its own work. I also skipped my plans for a proposal fic because every idea I had just seemed out of character.
> 
> That being said, hope you enjoy!

The proposal was easy enough. Maybe a little long, but easy in the end. All that was left was to plan the actual wedding.

Thinking back, Steve doesn’t know why it was ever an ordeal in the first place.

It was mostly Tony’s fault, as it usually is. He hired a full big-band style orchestra without telling either of them, and had JARVIS order the most expensive cake money could buy. Steve had nearly gotten sick at all the flavor-testing. Bucky eventually picked out a chocolate and mint profile, and Steve was so full, he couldn’t have argued if he wanted to.

It was also Natasha’s fault, who went with Bucky to pick out their dress. They were there for hours, trying on outfit after outfit, and by the time Bucky picked one out they kinda sorta liked, Natasha was throwing Tony’s card at the consultant. When Bucky got home, Steve asked how it went and Bucky replied by falling face first onto their pillow and falling asleep.

Clint was to blame, as well, even though he still doesn’t want to admit it. He worked with Sam to choose a color scheme for the whole affair, and had to all but force Buck to pick a single shade of lipstick out of probably a thousand different pinks. Sam cornered Steve in the meantime, making him weigh the differences between cream and eggshell and ivory. Steve pointed to one at random.

Surprisingly, Bruce played a part, too. He covered the reception, and Thor planned the after-party. He had played about a hundred different songs for the first dance, half of them in some kind of alien language, and Steve’s ears were starting to ring, so he picked song number fifty-two. 

Pepper was in charge of the honeymoon destination. She splayed out about a dozen different photographs, suggesting Romania, or France, or maybe Ireland? Steve had eventually shuffled the photos and handed one back and Bucky nodded, eager to get back to whatever else they had to plan. 

Bucky broke first.

“Fuck it,” they said, sitting up in the tower’s huge bed. Steve had looked up, groggily, then shielded his eyes from the lamp as Bucky turned it on. They turned to him. “Do you want to elope?”

Steve blinked, then his face slowly spread into a smile. “I thought you’d never ask.”

They packed a few bags then snuck out like teenagers, stifling laughs the whole time. JARVIS swore not to tell anybody where they were headed, then they were off to the courthouse.

It was open by the time they got there, the sun barely starting to show. Steve had expected it to be much harder, but with the license already taken care of, it was over in minutes. Bucky gripped his hand the whole time, and when it was time to kiss, they grabbed his face and pulled him close, laughing through both of their tears.

They hopped on the first plane they could catch, headed to anywhere that wasn’t New York, and ended up in California. They booked the first hotel they saw, and requested the honeymoon suite, Bucky pointing out every five seconds that it’s what their husband wanted. They necked in the elevator, and in the hall, and against the door, until someone complained and they had to go inside. They fell into bed, and spent a while just holding each other.

“Hey Buck,” Steve mumbles now.

“Yeah?” they mumble back, face squished up against his chest.

“We’re married.”

Bucky laughs. “We sure are.”

“You’re my spouse. I’m your husband.”

Bucky props their chin up on their arms and grins at him. “Yep.”

Steve shakes his head, staring incredulously at the ceiling. “Wow,” he breathes. “It’s actually official.”

“Mmmm-hm.”

Steve looks back down at them, and they’re staring back like he’s the best thing to look at in the world. “I love you so much,” his voice catches. “More than anything.”

Bucky’s brow quirks and they pull him in for a kiss. “Me too, Stevie,” they murmur against his lips. “More than anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :-)
> 
> Edit: Would anyone be interested in me attempting a proposal fic anyway? I have a few ideas but.....I dunno. Just lmk
> 
> Re:edit: Decided to work on a proposal fic anyway. Changed a bit to make it fit. Coming soon!
> 
> Flower meaning is from [canadianflowerdelivery.com](https://www.canadianflowerdelivery.com/spider-flower.aspx)


End file.
